A Change in The Mind
by astrologywizard
Summary: Chapter six... After a very long time of procrastinating... Um, hope it's ok.
1. The Troublesome Trio No More

**Note: I don't own any of the characters except for the ones I may make up somewhere in the story.**

The Troublesome Trio No More

It had gone too far. A prank gone to far how could that be? They'd always been fine nothing bad ever really happened. Even when Oogie had captured Sandy what's his name everything had been fine. No one except Oogie, who no one seemed to care about, had been seriously hurt. Not now though a simple prank gone horribly(Not in a good way)wrong. It wasn't supposed to be anything big just a small one out of boredom. Everyone thought it had been purposely done that way. Some of the citizens of Halloween town thought it had been purposely done like that, as a sort of revenge on the _people _for Oogie by the three. Jack just shook his head, or would have had he not been one of them who was injured. The pumpkins kings skull had been cracked and was being repaired by Finkelstein. Others were in bad conditions as well though would recover.

A meeting was being held all but those hurt attended, Lock, Shock, and Barrel included. They sat in the front at first as ordered by the Mayor so an eye could be kept on them. Yes, the meeting was of the prank and the culprits were them. The three were glad for the masks they were wearing at the moment, the masks covered up the nervous looks all three of them had on their faces. Barrel was staring at the ground in front of him. While Lock the ceiling. Shock however was staring straight ahead, it had been agreed she would talk to try and get the townsfolk to believe it had started as in innocent prank and nothing more. So of course she was the most nervous of the three. What if she fail to convince them. Would Lock and Barrel blame her for it? Would they never speak to her again? Many doubts and thoughts were creeping into the girls head.

The Mayors face was not his happy, usual face. It was the sad/confused/annoyed one. It had been ever since the incident. Except for when he was visiting Jack and saying everything was taken care of. The trio hadn't really been listening to the Mayor speak, too lost in their own thoughts to listen but the meeting was coming to an end. "Many of us find these three a danger to Halloween Town and its citizens. While others think it is no big deal and had been a one time thing…" He continued on awhile glancing to Lock, Shock, and Barrel occasionally. "So, we are going to have a vote. You must pick your options for each of them individually. Not as a group. You must pick innocent, to leave Halloween Town, or to have them changed by Doctor Finkelstein." The people of Halloween Town had started muttering things to each other. The Mayor cleared his throat to get attention again. "Do you three have anything to say?" He questioned looking to the three dumbstruck children.

Amazingly it was Barrel who spoke up though his voice was quiet and unsure, "A-All three of us. Er p-plead innocence" Though the boy with the skeleton mask did not look up from the ground, but he felt Lock and Shocks eyes upon him. "If neither of you two have anything to say. The voting will begin immediately! You will go to each of these tables first for Lock. Second Shock. And last is for Barrel. Write on the piece of paper either Innocent, Leave, or Be changed. Then put it in the box located on the table. Now let the voting begin" Announced the Mayor. Stepping down from the stage he approached the seated three. They looked up at him "Come on stand behind your table" He said to them in a monotone voice. Shock stood giving a worried glance to Lock and Barrel before walking off to stand behind the second table. Barrel the third and Lock to the first. Watching as each of the citizens wrote something on a piece of paper, slipping it into the box when they were done.

"The vote will be tallied and announced tomorrow" Said the Mayors voice once everyone, with the acceptation of the three trouble makers, were seated. Walking to each of the tables, he cast his vote then picked up each of the boxes. "Don't we get to vote?" Protested Lock, the first time he had spoken up. "Do we?" Repeated Shock. The question had been bothering her as well. The Mayor paused mid-step looking back at them. "Very well. But you may not vote for yourself" He murmured watching them scribble their votes already knowing what was written. They each slipped the two votes into the correct boxes as the Mayor held them out. Once it was done he walked briskly away from the three who were left to wait and wonder for the results.

"What do you think will happen?" Barrel asked his companions, taking a seat on the edge of the stage. Setting his mask beside him. Lock simply shrugged saying nothing. While Shock took a seat by the boy in the skeleton suit. "We won't know until tomorrow" She murmured glancing to each of her friends. Lock didn't look to well pacing around the stage, mask in hand muttering things to himself. Obviously worried. Shock sighed looking back to Barrel who also seemed extremely worried. "Calm down you two." Trying to make her voice sound as confidant as it could. "I'm sure they'll see the truth" Then was silent. All of them were. After awhile the three of them headed off. Waiting for tomorrow to come.

During the walk there was nothing but silence. Doubts filling each of their heads. Barrel seemed the calmest of the three shocking as it was. Lock and Shock seemed very, very worried though. It almost seemed from their expressions that they suspected the other for not voting innocent. Though they would never admit it out loud. Once back to the tree house they set out to sleep. A simple nod was all they received from each other before they headed off to bed. All had doubts creep through their mind as sleep took them.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Um,yes hi, er I need reviews please...This is my first fanfiction ever and need help if you can't tell so I hope you enjoyed the first chapter even if it was only a little.


	2. Doctor Finkelstien's Invention Revealed

Ch 2 Finkelstiens's Invention Revealed

The next day came quickly, the three woke early it was hard to sleep the night before. They just wanted to get it over with. Eating their breakfast, which was some sort of stew; Barrel of course had his lolly and was looking more confidant than the others. While Lock and Shock were casting suspicious glances and glares at each other, some of the glances were directed towards Barrel though mostly to each other. Still not a word had been spoken, heading out of the tree house they headed for the Town Hall. Lock, Shock, and Barrel were all anxious, nervous, and curious as to what had won in the voting. Masks on their faces the three walked briskly into the hall, amazed to see they were the second ones there. The first had been the Mayor who was busily getting things ready, and did not even notice the small beings enter.

They took the seats they had yesterday. Shock drummed her fingers against the bench nervously, while Lock removed his mask and continuously looked about the room waiting for people to enter. All the while little Barrel just sat there lost in his own thoughts licking his lolly. After a moment of the still too awkward silence Shock whispered "What do you think will happen?" This was directed towards Barrel, she was still quite suspicious of Lock. The smallest of them blinked a few times, coming out of his thoughts and looking to Shock. He just shrugged "I'm sure it'll be alright" Then went back to his own thoughts that clouded his head. The devil boy was still looking about the room before saying "What makes you so sure of what will happen?" His voice accusing as he looked to Barrel.

"What do you mean?" Barrel questioned looking utterly confused. "I just mean that I'm hoping for the best if that's what you mean." The poor boy looked to his friend dressed in red. This was getting a little weird. The silence came again and not one of them spoke, except for the small mutterings heard from Lock. Sometimes though Shock would get up and walk around as if trying to find a way out, though she would always return to her seat. Barrel, however didn't mutter nor did he get up. He simply sat there licking his candy. "Ah I see your feeling better that's good" Sounded the voice of the Mayor. The three looked up to see his smiling happy face was on. Odd, he hadn't been like that in awhile. Well at least not when the trio could see. "Yes much better," The voice was of an all too familiar being to the three.

Looking to the entrance of the building, the tall figure could be spotted easily. Seeing as there was no one else there and he kind of stood out. Jack Skellington, the Pumpkin King. Lock, Shock, and Barrel seemed to cringe to see a crack lining the left side of his head. The injury had been worse two days ago. At least the doctor was making it heal quickly. The Pumpkin Kings gaze landed on them with one of disapproval and one of curiosity. He was curious wondering why they were here so early. No, Jack had not been told of the voting. The mayor had thought it would only trouble Jacks mind. The Mayor looked sad again only for a moment as Jack began to approach the three. "And what are you doing here this early?" He questioned now standing next to the three.

"Um, today's when what was voted is being announced" Shock managed after a moments pause. She looked surprised when Jack just stared looking confused. Mr. Skellingtons gaze turned to the Mayor who frowned "Well you see Jack…Come this way and I'll explain everything." So Jack Skellington followed after the Mayor behind the curtains, where their mutterings could be heard, though only as a low hum. Obviously someone didn't want anyone to know of Jacks lack of knowledge. The Pumpkin King emerged from behind the curtain looking a bit troubled. The Mayor following behind. "Now get some rest Jack!" He called to the skeleton man walking towards the door. Jack simply put his hand up as he walked out the door.

Slowly, very slowly the creatures of Halloween Town made their way into the hall and to their seats. Once everyone was seat the Mayor spoke, "Good Morning everyone." He nodded, "The votes have been tallied and you are all here to hear the results. Shock will you please come up?" The witch slowly slipped off the bench and went up to stand on the stage. Her mask had been placed upon her face, though it did hide her mouth and expression, it didn't hide her eyes. "Shock yours when totaled I'm afraid to say was not innocent. By a single vote it is said you are to be changed." There were murmurings about the room. Though Shock's head drooped and she stepped off the stage. Casting a disappointed look to her friends. Lock was next and the results were similar. Though he looked like he was angry rather than disappointed. Barrel was last, and again the same results and Lock and Shock. Though the Mayor murmured in his ear "Though I will admit you were nearly innocent." Now there was a surprise. Sitting back down, the mayor went behind the still closed curtains. The voice of the doctor could be heard only to the front rows of the Town Hall.

The curtains were slowly pulled back to reveal Doctor Finkelstien sitting there in his wheel chair. His _lovely _assistant wasn't there, amazingly enough he was by himself. Rolling forward he began to speak. "You three will come to my lab in exactly one hour." His voice directed towards of course; Lock, Shock, and Barrel. Then he rolled off a ramp exiting the building. Then slowly as fast as they had entered everyone began to exit the Hall. Once it was quiet, only the light foot-steps of the three Trick-or-Treaters were to be heard making their way to the exit were to be heard. Three sighs could be heard if anyone was near, as well as a creaking noise from the building behind as if it was sighing as well.

The hour was up and the witch, devil, and skeleton dressed children were standing just outside the building that was said to be the _lair _of Doctor Finkelstien. A loud thundering noise could be heard as Lock knocked on the door. The idea of running and hiding in the tree house had passed through their minds though they knew it was pointless. "Coming." Sounded the annoyed sounding voice of the Doctor. The door slowly creaked open "As yes, the troublemakers come in." His voice sounded awfully menacing to Barrel, Shock, and Lock. The skittish children entered in step with each other. "Follow me" the onein the wheelchair ordered and began to roll off. His assistant still nowhere to be seen. The three followed obediently into the next room where they saw a machine that Doctor Finkelstien looked fondly at. "Shall we begin?" He questioned a small smirk on his face.

The machine was quite large. Calculations written on a blackboard off to the side. Levers sticking out of the side, then in the center were a platform tall enough for Jack to only kneel inside. Wires hung out from the top just above the platform, which looked like it could rise and be moved. Red sparks could be seen coming out the rear of the contraption as it was turned on and a few clicking noises as the Doctor apparently put some information into it. "Now…" He began looking to each of them "Who will be first?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Theres chapter two...I know its not that good sorry...


	3. The Change

-1**Ch 3 The Change**

The three cast nervous glances at each other. The way the doctor had said it was just so… Creepy, though not in a good way. The doctor smirked at their nervousness then said "Shock you're a brave girl aren't you? You'll be first." He gave her a small push after rolling over to them. Shock stumbled at first, making her way to stand in the spot as the doctor instructed. Taking off her mask she set it down on the floor looking at it for a moment before closing her eyes to calm her self. Doctor Finkelstien smirked pulling a lever as the wires began to buzz and small sparks of blue darted out of them, then disappeared an instant after. "Your hat my dear," The doctor said before pressing anything else. The small girl slowly removed the hat from her head carefully setting it on the ground.

Finkelstien nodded pressing a single black button on the machine; the wires seemed to glow for a single instant. Slowly, slowly they began to lower. Shock winced as a buzzing noise reached her ears, her eyes shut tight and hands balled into fists. The fizzing wires reached her head some stopped there, while others continued downward. Some of the ones that were still going downward stopped next to her eyes and other stopped at her neck. The wires moved as if alive, and then attacked to the tope of her head, temples, right below her eyes, and top of her neck. All the young girl could see now was white, and then things flashed through her mind, memories of when they worked for Oogie, love of pranks. Then she was suddenly in a room, the walls painted with her memories. There was a flash, and she was suddenly standing in a white room, nothing there, she could remember nothing. Then there were new images, new memories.

Lock and Barrel watched as their friend twitched and shook, her face looked pained and confused, even though her eyes were still shut. Neither wanted to watch, while neither could look away from their friend as the machine did its job. If asked what was happening to Shock, neither Lock nor Barrel could answer the question. Shock, slowly opened her eyes, they seemed glazed over and dreamy. The wires withdrawing she stepped down uneasily, and giggled. Barrel and Lock just stared. Giggling out of nowhere, what was that about? She nodded and curtsied to the doctor… Like… Like a well mannered girl! Barrel and Lock, continued to stare in disbelief. She was just messing with them right? Shock wouldn't ever giggle out of no where when nothing was happening would she? "What an odd side effect…" Doctor Finkelstien murmured nodding to himself. Shock spun around once or twice and giggled again. Barrel and Lock just stared. "What's the matter?" Shock questioned her words a little slurred. Both boys were silent, both dumbfounded and one of the more than a little freaked out.

"Alright, Lock boy your next" The man in the wheel chair announced . "Wha? Why me? I'm not going in!" The devil boy protested, concealing his fear rather well. Finkelstien merely smirked "Would you rather the wires get you? They are more alive than they seem…" And as if on key the wires that were dangling in the machine hissed and moved. Locks eyes were wide as he left his mask and walked to the contraption. Wishing for a power outage or something to prolong the moment. Shock waved giggling as she did. "You an Barrel will feel much better afterwards" she encouraged spinning around again. Lock didn't even look at his friend, who seemed to be having a fit of giggles.

The wire came down attaching themselves like they had on Shock, though also attaching and wrapping around his arms, under Finkelstien's information, it seemed likely he would try and run for it. Lock's eyes shut after the moment the wires were on. Lock was suddenly in a grey room alone. Staring down at a book, unable to move his arms, only able to stare down at the large book in front of him. The books pages moved by themselves. The boy was able to read it easily, quicker, and quicker he read. Then as the end of the book came, and the last page was finished, the book turned over and started again. Though when it opened the pages were ripped and flew about. His eyes wide he tried to move his arms to catch the pages, he knew what the book was now. His life, his memories. But all he could do was watch as they continued to fly. The last page was ripped out, the town hall, votes, a decision. Now he could no longer recall what had been written. The boy sat there, un-able to move, knowing nothing. Then a new book appeared its cover a brilliant red. The book opened, he read it, even if the boy had no desire to read it.

Shock and Barrel watched their friend in the machine. Barrels eyes wide and scared, Shock happy and she seemed to be in La la land. Instead of twitches, Lock jerked as if trying to move, hands clenched in fists, opening and closing as if he was trying to catch something. His expression was serious one second and seemed enraged, and trying to move. The boys yellow eyes opened and appeared to be scanning the room over and over again. Then closed and he was still. The wires lifted from him, a few red marks were left where the wires had been. "See Barrel, he feels much better I'm sure" Shock said reassuringly to her smaller friend. Lock smiled cheerily as his eyes opened and he stepped from the machine, stumbling slightly. "Evening everyone" his voice polite. "That was one heck of a trip" he chuckled slightly standing next to Barrel. "You'll love it." More chuckling came from the boy in red. Lock seemed to be walking towards the doctor when he tripped over his own feet, nearly falling flat on his face. Laughter came from both Lock and Shock. Finkelstien took a mental note on Locks behavior as well, nodding to Barrel. "Your turn" his voice dull, he seemed to be getting bored of this already.

Barrel took a few steps forward, looking worridly at the machine, and then looked back to his two bubble-headed friends. Was he doomed to become a bubble-head as well? It seemed that way, as he looked back the machine he stumbled forward, falling down beneath the wires. Shock and Lock giggled nearly falling on the floor. "Barrel, trust us. It makes you feel so much better" Shocks voice straining to be serious. "Yah pal, nothing to worry about" Lock seemed more in control than Shock, well before he fell to the floor laughing. Barrel trembled looking up at the wires as his friends just laughed and laughed. The wires hissed and crackled as the machine was started up again. Barrel, eyes were shut instantly, he didn't want to watch the wires. He didn't want to watch anything.

They attached themselves, much like they had on Lock and Shock, though no wires wrapped around the boys arms. It seemed that Finkelstien trusted this one more than the other boy. Or maybe he trusted him less, for a wire wrapped around the smallest ones throat. Barrel was suddenly in a brightly lit room, a trunk sat in the corner. Before he even thought of walking over, his body did so. Barrel looked down at the trunk. It was brown, cracked and had no lock on in. His hands lifted the lid and it sprung open, empty… There was a stack next to the trunk, as if waiting, just waiting to be put inside and locked away. It was a different assortment of items, all had something about them, something familiar. Slowly he picked up one item and deposited in the chest. The boy had tried to look at it, but his arms wouldn't stop. He tried to speak, but all that came were odd little sounds. Soon every item was inside the trunk, his eyes gazed at the items inside, as if he were a pirate sadly leaving his treasure buried, forever. The lid snapped shut before him and would not open again. He stepped back without himself knowing, and the trunk burst into flames. Nothing survived, not even ash was to be found.

The boy found himself wimpering, as if sad the items were gone. He was leaning against a wall, when suddenly he fell, into darkness. He could see nothing, hear nothing, and feel nothing. Just an empty void. Landing on something soft, something bouncy. But then he began to sink. Encased in the gelatinous like substance as if filled his ears, nose and mouth. He couldn't breath, he couldn't move, nor do anything. Then just as fast as he had landed on it… It disappeared! The young skeleton dressed boy was back in Doctor Finkelstiens laboratory.

Shock and Lock had been giggling the whole while Barrel had been in the machine. He was doing a lot of silly things. Making little sounds, and shaking about. His hands flailing about, like trying to swat an invisible fly. Shock was nearly in tears, and Lock rolling on the floor. Though when Finkelstien shooshed them once the machine was done with its work, they were still having trouble with holding the giggles. Waving to their friend as he stepped out. He simply waved back, smiling dreamily. "Zat was great!" Barrel jumped up in the air. "Thank you Doctor" They chorused. Shock curtsying, Lock and Barrel shaking his hands. The trio thanked him once again before walking out. Whispers and giggling came from all of them as they walked out.


	4. The Day After

**Ch 4 The Day After**

Note: After a few months of procrastinating, I finally decided to work on this again! I have a problem… Anyways I was having trouble writing as little as I already did write so… Yeah.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters….

The trip back to the tree house was a little blurry in the minds of the three minds of the children. Though that night, each had a very strange dream. All of them quite ridiculous, Barrel's had been that he, Shock, and Lock had kidnapped a strange pink rabbit type thing. Thinking it was Sandy or something like that. While Shock's, ridiculous as it sounded was of the three of them going to a strange place filled with snow. There were strange creatures with pointy ears everywhere, and then the three of them had kidnapped a big fat man. Lock's dream was by far the oddest of them all; they obeyed some sack -like creature, filled with bugs. Filled with bugs! What was that about?!?

Upon awakening, they had discussed these dreams, laughing at the strangeness of each of them. "I think the bug sacks name was Loogy, or Ollie." Lock muttered after a moment of thinking. He still seemed unsure, but after about thirty-seconds he dismissed the feeling. It was just a silly dream after all. "Ollie? An evil bug-sack named Ollie. We must fear him so!" Shock joked looking at her two friends. Looking to Barrel she asked "So what was the rabbit's name?"

"I don't know, but it was pink and fluffy… Like a pillow!" The smallest boy exclaimed with a happy nod. But after this there was an odd silence each thinking of the funny dreams they had. "Well let's go into town and what's been going on lately." Shock finally broke the silence, standing from the spot she had been sitting. "Good idea." Lock agreed standing as well. Barrel followed suit a smile looked to be glued to his face.

They soon entered Halloween town and something didn't feel right. Something felt missing, but what was it? "Morning." Said a voice that sounded quite pleased. It was the mayor; of course it was the mayor, who else was literally two-faced? The mayor was happy, obviously. "So how was your night?" He asked curiously as he neared the trio.

"Delightful" Chimed Shock

"Quite nice," Commented Lock

"Weird," Barrel chuckled with a smile.

"Good, good" The mayor smiled, muttering something about congratulating the doctor. With that he turned to leave with a simple goodbye.

The three stood there watching him head towards Finkelstiens tower. Some reason they didn't seem all that curious, something telling each of them it would be rude to follow, and being rude wasn't a good thing in their book. It was a bad thing right? No… Wait yes…Yes it was.

After a moment they continued walking, Barrel trailing behind just a bit and occasionally Shock would walk a little off to the right, while Lock to the left. A puzzled look crossed Locks face as he saw Sally walking quickly towards them. "Hello!" She said in her kind voice. "You left these the other day." Barrel, Lock, and Shock looked at what she was holding. "Oh thank you so much Sally!" Shock exclaimed taking the witches mask from the girl, giving her a quick hug. Lock smiled taking the red devils mask as he too thanked her, though without a hug. Barrel carefully slipped his own mask over his face "I knew something was missing" His voice full of happiness as he gave Sally a hug. Sally stood there her face blank, unsure what to think. Not exactly expecting thank you's and hugs. Apparently, besides the three children, Sally had been one of the few, who had not known of what had happened.

Eventually the living doll smiled softly waving goodbye before walking off, they all waved back standing there before continuing on their way. Everything seemed right, though after about a minute, something seemed wrong. Something odd. "I think we should go see Jack" Barrel muttered after awhile of walking. "Excellent idea!" Shock smiled looking back to her skeleton dressed friend. Lock smiled as well. The memory of what had happened to Jack was a little fuzzy, but he had been standing on a grave, and though he had been usually very well balanced, he fell. At least that's what they thought.

The trip to Jack's house seemed to take forever, at least for the two boys. They stopped along the way Shock picking a few withered flowers along the way. Thinking it would make the Pumpkin king feel better. After that they were nearly three-fourths of the way there when the flowers in Shocks hand fell to pieces. Frowning she insisted they go back to find more. Barrel and Lock simply smiled and nodded, not trusting themselves to speak.

Back at the spot she had found the first flowers, Shock frowned, they were gone. But she had left a few behind not wanting to take them all. Perhaps someone else had simply taken them and gone off. She frowned seeing a single flower, but it was white with a yellow center. That didn't seem right. Sighing she left it where it was, walking back to Lock and Barrel. She simply shook her head and they sighed. Beginning to walk towards Jacks house, no flowers. Oh well, he'd understand. Arriving at the gate to Jack's house they glanced towards the musicians not to far away. They just stared up at the house, eventually going up the steps and knocking. They didn't really want to hear the screaming door-bell oddly enough.

The tall skeleton man opened the door, looking tired. His normally wide open sockets, were mere slits, which was odd seeing as his head was a skull, and bone did not bend easily. But being Halloween town there was a lot of things that weren't what one would call normal. The Pumpkin King's head looked completely healed! The crack gone, fast healer… "We just wanted to see how you were doing." Lock said looking up at the tall King. "We were going to bring flowers but…" Shock trailed off looking down at the ground. "So how are you?" Barrel questioned.

Opened his mouth to say something, though closed it, scratching his head in slight confusion. "Ah yes, excuse me." Smiled Jack stepping aside to let them in. "Please come in. I'm doing fine by the way, I was just sleeping."

"Oh that's good," Shock smiled walking in hesitantly, Barrel followed after her, Lock walking into the house last. "So what have you three been up to today?" Jack asked taking a seat on a chair, gesturing for them to sit on the sofa. "Nothing actually." Lock commented. Barrel continued after him, "Though we ran into Sally today and she gave us back out masks!" Jack nodded with a slight smile, while Shock stayed silent, nodding politely. There was an awkward silence, and Jack seemed to be hesitant to say anything. Lock shifted uncomfortably on the sofa, Shock pretended to be looking at the palm of her hand. It looked quite interesting. While Barrel stared off into space a moment before he finally said "Well I guess we should get going. Sorry we interrupted your sleep." Leaving no time for Jack to say anything the trio let themselves out. Walking down the steps and out the gate in a heart beat.

Shock let out a breath she'd been holding from the door, glancing back thankful to see Jack had not come out. It seemed as though Jack was just acting. Maybe she was just being paranoid. "What's with all these flowers?" Barrel questioned no one in particular staring at a white flower with a black center, a few feet away was a similar flower, though the inside was yellow. "There was one when I went back to pick flowers too!" She exclaimed. Though by that time Lock and Barrel were already following the line of flowers. The centers continued alternating between yellow and black.

The odd thing about the flowers was once the trio passed them they wilted, died, and then oddly enough disappeared completely. Shock followed the trail intently, while Lock stared at the ground in thought, absent mindedly following. While Barrel looked at each of the flowers as they passed, watching each disappear into nothing. He suddenly stopped while the other two continued, staring at a flower her was about to pass by. "Barrel come on!" Lock said trying to keep the impatience out of his voice.

"Hold on a minute, I want to see something," The skeleton dressed boy stared at the flower just in front of him, while his friends sighed and stayed where they were in front of it… After about a minutes, when nothing happened at all he sighed, and continued walking. The flower disappearing as he passed it by.

The trail of flowers led them to the graveyard, where it continued on and on, passing spiral hill. Then it abruptly stopped at a single blank grave. The three glanced at each other in confusion. They were about to walk away, deciding to go back to the tree house when they heard a voice, "I'm glad you are so curious." Lock, Shock, and Barrel spun around to see a boy, who looked fourteen, perhaps fifteen sitting atop the grave. He seemed to be see-through and a dull green glow was about him. His hair went to the bottom of his neck, and got shorter as it neared his ears. It looked to be a light grey color. His eyes were a bright blue, though seemed dull. Odd really, bright, but dull, almost empty. He wore what looked like simple pants and shirt, though the color gone, and they were completely white.

"Shoe" He held out his hand to Barrel, who tried to shake it but his hand passed right through the boys. "I thought that'd work" Frowned the boy, whose name was apparently Shoe. "Anyways your names?" He asked casually.

"Lock"

"Shock"

"Barrel" The three said with as much enthusiasm as they could muster, which wasn't all that much at the moment. The ghost boy's eyes closed a moment. "Lock?" He muttered sounding confused a moment. "Ah yes" He pulled a few pieces of paper, that seemed quite solid from his left pocket, his eyes scanning over them a moment. "Might I talk to you alone a moment?" His blue eyes glanced to Barrel then to Shock. The two trick-or-treaters sighed walking away, though were still within sight when they stopped. "Thanks!" Called Shoe, standing up on the grave and waving. After a moment he sat back down and looked to Lock. He lifted a green glowing hand and set it down upon Lock's head, amazingly enough it didn't pass right through the boy, instead rested atop the little devil boys head. "Stupid doctor," He growled taking back his hand and looking at the confused boy. "What was that for?" Lock asked a slight, very slight, glare creeping onto his face.

"I just had to check something." He handed Lock the papers, "You may not see any importance to those just read them, and I'll explain what I need to." Shoe stopped as Lock cautiously took the papers and began to read. While Shoe began to speak.

All the while Barrel and Shock watched from afar, wondering exactly what the strange ghost boy was saying.

My Note: This chapter was…Odd… At least I think, anyways I officially claim Shoe as my character. His name was just the first thing that popped in my head. And don't worry this story isn't really all about Lock, he's just the first to speak with someone a bit strange. All of them do it eventually! Well, I hoped you liked it!


	5. It Gets Stranger

-1Ch 5 **It gets a Stranger**

Barrel and Shock stood where they were for what seemed like five hours, when really it was only one. Well a little less actually. Though it went against their 'better' judgment, they began to walk towards the ghost boy named Shoe, and Lock. "It's just really hard to explain," was the first thing they heard once they were in hearing range. The voice not their devil friends but the other boys. Barrel shot a puzzled look towards Shock, who merely shrugged.

Shoe ran a hand through his silvery hair and glanced about, blue eyes landing on Shock and Barrel, and he was silent. Staring blankly at them for a moment. Lock turned around as well, still holding the pages the strange boy had handed him. "Um, thanks for letting me borrow you're friend." Shoe muttered still sitting on the grave, smiling ever so slightly. "Well, see you." The fifteen year old ghost boy stood on top of the grave he had been sitting on and jumped to the next, then the next, and so on. Not once touching the ground.

The trio stared at each other in confusion. "So what was that all about?" Questioned Barrel, glancing in the direction the ghost had gone off in. Lock simply shrugged silently. Shock didn't seem to accept this answer so she asked more specifically than Barrel. "Exactly what did you talk about?"

"It was weird…" Lock muttered quietly. "He said," The devil boy paused trying to remember exactly what the boy named Shoe had said. "He doesn't remember much, but says I remember someone he forgot, that he thinks he's supposed to find. Or something like that. Anyways we should get back to the tree house." Lock successfully had 'changed' the subject. Shock and Barrel nodded in response, silently following their friend dressed in red. Out of all three Lock seemed confused the most. Little did they know, just what would happen the next day…

Shock woke first the next morning, followed by Barrel, Lock last to open his eyes. "So what are we doing today?" Barrel asked no one in particular. The two with rhyming names were silent. "Has it always been this dull?"

"I don't think so," Muttered Shock, "We just can't think of anything, and Jack seems a bit uneasy around us for some reason." She was staring at one of the walls, trying to think. Lock simply nodded in agreement, and then rubbed his eyes sleepily. There was an awkward silence before anyone spoke up, and it was Barrels. "How about we just I don't know walk around or go about in the tub or something?"

"Sure, sounds fine to me, maybe we'll find something to actually do…" Muttered Lock, still sounding a bit sleepy. Then he walked off to find the tub. Shock and Barrel were silent as Lock left, both a little tired but not overly so. "There must be something we can do besides walk around." Barrel finally said after perhaps two minutes. "Maybe we're just having some sort of fun block or something," Shock suggested. Barrel shrugged, glancing about. Where was Lock? Shock seemed to have the same thought as she looked out the window, "What the…In the world is he doing?" She exclaimed. A look of annoyance crossed her face.

Lock was outside the tree house, sitting in the bathtub as it walked very slowly away. Though he seemed almost asleep inside, his head resting on the side of the tube. The other two quickly rushed out and towards the tub. "Hey idiot wake u-" Shock paused taking a breath as she caught up with the tub, Barrel right behind her. Lock sat up almost instantly, "What?" He muttered looking standing and nearly falling down because the tub was still walking. He looked at Barrel and Shock, who were still jogging along next to the tub. "Oh…Eh…" He pulled the tub to a halt looking at his friends. "Sorry," He murmured helping the other two into the tub.

"It's alright," Barrel smiled as he sat at the back of the tub, looking up at the sky. "I suppose it is," Shock said, though shook her head slightly. The tub started to walk again and she muttered a sorry to Lock, apparently for calling him an idiot. Name calling was rude after all…

They traveled in the tub for what seemed like hours, Lock seemed fully awake now, Barrel occasionally glancing up at the sky, and Shock staring off into the distance. "Hey! What's that?" Shock asked suddenly. She was pointing towards an average sized tree just outside the forest; something seemed to be dangling from the opposite side the only thing that they could see was what looked like black locks of hair. The tub turned heading towards it.

Upon getting closer, amazingly enough the hair was attached to a head! Though it wasn't black as it had looked like from afar, but a dark blue. They stopped the tub, quickly jumping out of it, to see a life size marionette hanging from the tree. It looked like a girl, early teens perhaps, perhaps fourteen. She wore dark brown pants, from the knees down there were a few tears. She also wore a plain white shirt. Oddly enough, the marionette was not wearing shoes. Though that would explain the wooden shoes, which nearly looked normal sitting by the base of the tree. Her skin, well it looked more like paint, was dark, but on her left hand from her ring finger to her pink, and all the way down to the wrist a pale wood could be seen.

Strings were attached to her head, left hand, and feet. The strings going up into the tree. Though her right hand oddly enough, just hung loosely. After looking awhile Barrel pointed out a silver chain bracelet and necklace the girl had on. The bracelet was on the left hand, small charms dangled from it, each alternating between a Jack-o-latern and a piece of candy. On the necklace however were only two simply charms. A devils tail and a witch's hat.

The three whispered to each other a moment, about how strange this seemed. Especially the necklace, when the marionettes head looked up. This didn't really surprise them, living in Halloween town strange things like this were normal. The girl marionette had black colored eyes, and the painted on skin on one side of her face, mainly from her right eye to her ear. The odd was that in her white, wooden teeth was what looked like Barrels Lolly, being held by the stick. "Can you hlease take tis out?" She asked suddenly, her mouth not moving, but her eyes looked towards the Lolly Pop.

The trio looked at each other a moment, a silent conversation being had by their eyes. Eventually Shock went towards the tree and climbed it. The girl was hanging too high for any of the trick-or-treaters to reach. The small witch child soon reached a branch and sighed irritably, she was still too short to reach the marionettes head. "I can't reach it!" She called to Lock and Barrel. The two boys sighed climbing the tree as well. "That's what we get for being short," Chuckled Lock once he was on the branch besides Lock.

"So how are we supposed to help?" Questioned Barrel looking at his comrades. "Hull my head uf." The marionette said quickly. Though the words weren't exactly said correctly, they could still understand it. Lock spotted the hand piece that had her strings connected to it; he carefully made his way over to it. He lay on his stomach, reaching down to grab the nearest string, and yanked it upwards. Unfortunately it was the wrong one and her right foot was raised. "Try again!" Shock said and couldn't help but giggle slightly.

Lock grumbled something that sounded like, "It was the closest one." or something like "I know that!" Perhaps he had said both. He crawled forward a bit and grabbed another string, pulling. The girls head raised towards it slightly, the rest of her body going with it. She was surprisingly light. Though not light enough for just him to lift. "Shock, Barrel, mind giving me a hand?" He asked now kneeling, still holding the string, careful not to touch the hand piece. Not wanting it to fall. The other two trick-or-treaters carefully made their way towards their devil friend. Where the hand piece was positioned, the branch had thinned a bit, meaning it wasn't the best place to be standing.

"Ready?" Asked Shock, she was holding onto Barrel, who in turn was holding onto Locks shoulders. They nodded and all three pulled. The string was brought up, along with the girl. The devil boy removed the Lolly, just as she had asked, though this caused him to lose his grip, and the marionette to fall back down. She swung back and forth lightly her head tilting backwards. She seemed to smile "Thanks, I didn't really want to drop it. Not if you wouldn't mind, can you push the hand piece down?"

The trio did as they were asked like the good children they were. The marionette girl fell to the ground, unmoving. The hand piece had landed on top of her left hand, which was now holding onto it and pulling slowly onto her back. Once it was, somehow securely fastened, she stood looking up at the three in the tree. "Thanks!" She smiled, which looked a bit odd for some reason… Her right arm still hand limply at her side, swinging slightly. "So, who are you three?" She asked as she picked up her shoes.

Note note: 'Allo I really hated writing this chapter because it didn't seem to work to well in my mind. But her it is…


	6. A Violet Meeting

-1**A Violet Meeting**

"Lock, Shock, and Barrel?" The marionette stared at them, puzzled. "Well it's nice to meet you!" She held out her left hand, smiling broadly. Shock shook her hand a small grin, as well as a confused look on her face. Barrel just smiled, shaking her hand politely. Lock, however seemed hesitant, but eventually shook her hand as well. She studied them a moment, all four silent. The marionette girl seemed around five and a half feet tall. "So, where'd you get this?" Barrel asked taking the lolly that Lock had been holding, looking up at her. The question didn't sound suspicious, or rude. Just curious. The girl shrugged taking a seat at the base of the tree. "I'm not sure, I just woke up and had it in my hand two days ago, same with these things," She held her left hand to show the bracelet with alternating charms, then with the same hand pointed to the necklace.

"And you still have the candy?!?" Barrel asked, quite surprised. The lolly didn't even look like it'd been licked once! Shock shot the skeleton boy a look of annoyance; you weren't just supposed to nearly yell in someone's face. Lock just shook his head, eyes closed a moment. The marionette chuckled, shaking her head. "What would I do with it? I can't exactly eat it. Since I don't have a stomach or even a proper throat."

"Oh well, I guess that makes sense…" Barrel muttered looking at his feet, a bit embarrassed. The marionette laughed using her left hand to get her shoes on. "So how long were you hanging there?" Shock asked glancing up at the sky for no apparent reason. "Not long," The girl replied with a shrug. "Few hours at the most." She paused thinking, "Hey, um, Barrel was it? Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," The skeleton boy said, really unsure about all this. "What is it? Um… You never told us your name." Barrel said quietly. Lock and Shock nodded as well. "Oh, I'm sorry," She laughed her bluish hair falling in front of her face slightly, "My names Violet."

"Well it was nice meeting you Violet." Shock said, smiling politely. The marionette girl smiled happily, though it disappeared quickly, to a blank expression. "Um, Barrel? Are you always with Lock and Shock?" She asked glancing up at the tree had bee stuck in. "Yeah… Why?" Questioned the smallest trick-or-treater.

Violet was silent, seeming to be thinking. After a moment, by the expression on her face it seemed she had thought of something to say, "Well, about twenty-two years ago I sort of… Woke up." She started, looking just as confused as the three children were becoming. "I'm not sure if any of this is true, I heard it from a strange person somewhere in the forest, but anyways when I _woke up _I couldn't remember much, just my name and a few…other things…" She trailed off a moment, looking a little distant. " Then I met this person, they said that people sometimes just disappear. But their memories, something happens to them." She paused as if to take a breath, well if she had needed to she would have. "The person wasn't even so sure about this though, they said that. Ah, how did they put it? They said… I can't even remember!" She sighed hitting herself on the head, looking as frustrated as a marionette could.

"Just forget it for now." She muttered before heading off in the direction of the forest. "Sorry for wasting your time…" She muttered over her shoulder. The three trick-or-treaters watched her go, all looking equally confused. "That was…" Lock began and Barrel finished "Weird."

The trio eventually decided to go home; it didn't seem there was all that much to do these past two days. Upon entering they were all shocked to find the strange ghost boy, Shoe, from the other day **standing **on top of the pipe that led down to Oogie's lair. Of course the three didn't know/remember who Oogie was…

"What are you doing here?" Shock exclaimed, quite _shocked. _(Heh lame pun) Lock stared, brow furrowing 'Hm, I wonder how he found this place' He thought, though didn't say anything. While Barrel simply stared a moment, still thinking of what the odd marionette girl was trying to remember. "Oh you're that guy…" He was all he said, still lost in his thoughts.

"What am I doing here?" Shoe repeated and seemed to be thinking. Then he simply shrugged, "Standing a suppose. I just wanted to see where you guys lived" A small laugh escaped the ghost boy's mouth. "Sorry for just sorta coming, I was just curious."

"I think you should get down." Lock had kept his voice calm, doing his best to keep his temper. Even if this ghost had just decided to enter their home without permission… That being completely rude and he could justify that there was a right to be angry. But, the little devil boy refrained.

"Down?" The blue eyes widened slightly, a bit of fear etching his transparent features for a moment. Then it was quickly covered, too late at least one of the former pranksters had caught it. Slowly edging off the side of the pipe, the boy floated to the ground, seeming to wince as he 'touched' it.

"So…" The ghost boy started balancing on his heels now, "What did you do today?"

Barrel blinked as if finally coming out of his thoughts, "We met a puppet girl called Violet." He answered quite cheerfully, "She was kind of odd." He admitted with a nod. This got him a sharp look from Shock and mere glance from Lock.

"Violet?" Shoe seemed to think about this a moment, his features darkened slightly, an odd look for the boy. It didn't really seem to suit him. He shook his head, "I don't really like that name."

The trio glanced at each other, wondering what that was about, though they all nodded politely. "Perhaps you should get going?" Shock suggested gesturing the opposite way she was facing.

"Suppose your right. I'll be sure to see you later, maybe even drop by sometime," His face brightening, as he smiling. "Bye!" He waved sinking through the floor and out of sight.

"I wonder why he was afraid of getting down…" Shock wondered aloud as she headed off to her room for some rest.

"Afraid of heights?" Barrel ventured, heading off to his own.

Lock answered him, "If he was afraid of heights why would he be up there in the first place?" He chuckled slightly. Shock and Lock were closing their doors when they heard Barrel, "Sleep well." Was all he said.

----

I'm lazy, I know… Sorry it's such a cruddy chapter, but meh… Sorry I'll try not to procrastinate…


End file.
